zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted
'Haunted '''is a Survival and Objective map for ''Zombie Panic: Source. About Haunted is a small-medium survival map set in a haunted house situated on a flat grass area along a canal on the outskirts of a city. The house is a two-story building (three stories including the basement) containing almost twenty rooms in unkempt condition. The survivors spawn outside of the house on the opposite side of the canal by a small cabin, while the zombies initially spawn along the side of the house. Objectives Survivors * Survive Zombies * Kill the survivors Strategy Survivors *Be cautious of any zombies before entering the house, as zombies may lurk in the bushes. *Know where the armor and first aid kits are. Armour always spawns in the closet in the foyer and the room on the second story with the dead person in it. A first aid kit spawns beside the armor in the room with the dead body, and the other first aid kit spawns in the bathroom on the second floor. *Camping is easy to pull off on this map, but beware of your ammo, as it seems to dwindle quickly here. Zombies *Wait to ambush the survivors either entering the house, or survivors who are exploring with their guard down. *Try your best to attack from behind on this map since the fighting is mostly CQC, allowing a survivor with a rifle to easily score several kills on zombies blindly walking through a door. *If possible, try to push armor and first aid kits away from their typical spawn places to throw off the survivors who may need them. Version History * ZPS_Haunted was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 1.0, with the original release of the mod. * ZPS_Haunted received updates in versions 1.5.2, 2.0, 3.0.3, and 3.0.7. * ZPO_Haunted was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 2.4. * ZPO_Haunted was removed from Zombie Panic! Source in version 3.0. Trivia * Although the house is in unkempt condition, decaying, and partially on fire, it still has electricity for some reason. It is unknown if anyone has been looking after the house, or if the house always has its light on despite nobody seeming to reside in it. It could be assumed that the fact the house is haunted is what keeps the lights on even when it is likely that it has not been cared for in a long time. * The house is filled with corpses; there are three in the basement, one on the first floor in the closet, and three and a half on the second floor (there is a pair of legs hanging from meat hooks on the ceiling in one room). It is also worth noting that this map has more dead bodies on it that can be seen by the player than most other maps which take place in populated areas, such as cities. This is interesting, considering that there should be no particular reason why a single building on the outskirts of a city would have more corpses in it than maps that are set in densely populated areas (such as Nightmare or Corpsington). It is likely that the presence of so many corpses was merely to enforce the sense of malice in the house, whereas so many bodies would possibly be a little bit distracting on other maps. * When passing by the closet in the foyer on the first floor, one can hear a voice saying: "Hey you, in here!" (this audio is taken from the level "Point Insertion" in Half-Life 2 when a citizen urges Gordon to hide from Civil Protection by entering the room) on the other side of a board of plywood. However, breaking this plywood would reveal a corpse sitting in a puddle of blood on the other side with a kevlar vest, hinting that it may have been the voice of the body's ghost. It is unknown why the person would have been hiding in the closet, alternatively it could be hinting that the house had been attacked by zombies previously. * On the second floor, there is the dead body of Marcus in a chair surrounded by blood on the floor. Interestingly enough there is also the corpse of his zombified counterpart in the next room. It is unclear why the mapper would place the same character (albeit one in zombie form) within such close proximity, as it would be rather silly for there to have been two exact Marcus' present. * The map is filled with various, unsettling ambient noises, most of which are taken from HL2, Some noises which can be heard within the haunted house are glasses breaking, faint hyperventilating, children's cries, footsteps on hardwood floors, various doors creaking, and more. * In the basement there is a corpse placed on a table by a fuse box. Pressing the button beside the fuse box will trigger a wire above the table to shoot out sparks. Anyone standing under the wire as it blows out sparks will be killed instantly by it. This can be useful for luring inexperienced players, zombie or human, but more seasoned players have learned to avoid this trap. The presence of the set up may also hint that the house has a dark history. * Haunted and Town are the only maps to have environmental traps in them. * There are several movie posters on this map for real movies. These movies include Saw, Halloween, and The Shining. * Haunted was originally set during the evening. This was likely changed to night time to give the map a more spooky atmosphere. * The map was made by Knights, the same mapper who made Police Station, Nightmare, and Dead End. * Haunted is the only map to appear in the , and listings. Gallery 2012-11-18_00001.jpg|The cabin by the survivors' spawn 2012-11-18_00022.jpg|The bridges leading to the house from the other side of the canal 2012-11-18_00002.jpg|The canal 2012-11-18_00005.jpg|The side of the house 2012-11-18_00006.jpg|The kitchen 2012-11-18_00007.jpg|One of the house's many rooms 2012-11-18_00008.jpg|The basement 2012-11-18_00009.jpg|The rest of the basement 2012-11-18_00010.jpg|The area of the house on fire 2012-11-18_00018.jpg|The meathook room 2012-11-18_00011.jpg|The radio room 2012-11-18_00012.jpg|The house seems to have been undergoing some renovations/construction 2012-11-18_00013.jpg|The bathroom 2012-11-18_00015.jpg|The outside of the foyer closet 2012-11-18_00014.jpg|The inside of the foyer's closet 2012-11-18_00016.jpg|The garage 2012-11-18_00019.jpg|The holding cell 2012-11-18_00020.jpg|A room on the second floor 2012-11-18_00021.jpg|A room leading to the basement 2012-11-18_00022.jpg|The canal and the bridge outside of the house 2012-11-18_00023.jpg|Outside of the house again 2012-11-18_00025.jpg|A headcrab from Half-Life 2 being cooked in the cabin 2012-11-18_00024.jpg|An advertisement for Frikapop makes an appearance on this map as well Category:Maps